


Sherlock x Clara (OFC) Make Him Jealous

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, basically a lot of sugar coated sweetness, some jealousy, tricky john being tricky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why don’t you go on a date with someone else?” she suggested, “It might make Sherlock jealous.” John looked at Clara, knowing that she wouldn’t but Clara looked back at Mrs Hudson,</p>
<p>“What makes you think that he’ll be jealous?” she wondered curiously. John shook his head,</p>
<p>“Clara…” he sighed and Clara hushed him listening carefully to her landlady,</p>
<p>“I did it once when I was young.” Mrs Hudson explained. Clara smiled,</p>
<p>“Really? Did it work?” she asked energetically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock x Clara (OFC) Make Him Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps! So I'm excited to share this one with you. I thought it was pretty cute :)
> 
> Just as a reminder my OFC Clara is not to be confused with 'Harry's girlfriend Clara'. They are not related!!
> 
> All mistake are my own. And feedback is most welcome.

Sherlock was one of those people that wouldn’t give you a straight answer when you ask about love. Forget love, Sherlock wouldn’t even tell Clara that he fancied her and on the rare occasion he did, there would always be an excuse behind it. John knew all of this because he was able to read both Clara and Sherlock, most of the time…sometimes…actually, Clara would complain about it. 

“Clara, I can’t make him tell you.” John sighed. Clara paced back and forth in the living room. Sherlock was out working on a case privately and Mrs Hudson was fixing their kitchen,

“I know that, but if he’s serious then why hasn’t he asked me out yet?” she asked. John shrugged with no answer as he typed away on his laptop and Mrs Hudson walked by to put away a newspaper,

“Maybe he needs a push?” she wondered. Clara looked at her,

“What do you mean?” she asked. Mrs Hudson stood by kitchen door,

“Why don’t you go on a date with someone else?” she suggested, “It might make Sherlock jealous.” John looked at Clara, knowing that she wouldn’t but Clara looked back at Mrs Hudson,

“What makes you think that he’ll be jealous?” she wondered curiously. John shook his head,

“Clara…” he sighed and Clara hushed him listening carefully to her landlady,

“I did it once when I was young.” Mrs Hudson explained. Clara smiled,

“Really? Did it work?” she asked energetically. Mrs Hudson nodded,

“Oh yes, it was wonderful dear. We got married and then he was executed.” She stated and then returned to the kitchen. Clara turned back to John,

“I guess we’re back to square one.” She sighed. John had a curious smile on his face,

“Maybe making Sherlock jealous could work.” He said. Clara folded her arms and squinted,

“As lovely as the thought of Sherlock being executed is, John…” she began to say when John showed her his computer screen. It was a dating website profile: her profile.

“Why do I have a dating site account?” she asked. John cleared his throat,

“Lestrade and I thought that it would help you deal with Sherlock.” He confessed. Clara glared at him,

“You and Lestrade?” she asked quite frustrated. John turned the computer back to him,

“My point was that you have a lot of recent messages.” He said. Clara took the computer from him and walked around the room,

“Really?” she asked checking the inbox. John stood up and took it away from her again,

“Yes, now if we look through this carefully, we might be able to find a decent guy who’d like to go out tonight.” He told her. Clara sighed and then agreed, knowing that this was going to be a long process. Sherlock returned later that evening wearing a sombrero,

“John, I solved it!” he said joyously to John who was reading a paper and drinking tea, “It was the dog.” He told him. John refused to ask why he was wearing a sombrero on a case that involved a dog,

“Mrs Hudson brought up dinner.” He said instead. Sherlock took off the hat,

“I thought Clara was cooking tonight?” he wondered. Clara walked out of the room wearing a beautiful short dress that took Sherlock by surprise,

“I’m going out tonight.” Clara said grabbing her keys. Sherlock watched her around the house,

“What for? You said that we were going to play Cluedo.” He stated. Clara laughed,

“Never again, you remember what happened every other time, yes? And I’m going on a date.” She answered. Sherlock chuckled,

“Who’d be stupid enough to agree?” he asked, obviously not thinking. Clara stared at him, straightened her dress and then looked at John,

“Don’t wait up for me.” She said and gave one final sharp look at Sherlock before leaving.


End file.
